the fight
by harucino
Summary: Haruka is left alone home and a little fight.What is with Haruka and Michiru.this are one shot.
1. Chapter 1

by harucino

by harucino

I don't own sailor moon.

This is a poem about Haruka Michiru .

Haruka thinning about her dreams and love. Michiru is very angry.

A person was to looking from the window again.This time, however, her gaze was vacant, almost unseeing see was lost in her lost world of love and duty as a Sailor.In the room was silent a then door was opening and the girl was coming from finishing a painting.

On the floor was a bottle of red win and one of scotch.The person in the room was drunk in her hand a glass of red win fool. She attempting to drink the last glass but the girl who enter was thanking the glass.Her hand was covered with blood.

The taller blond was in shock.'What was that for,you thanking my drink Michiru from my hand?'

Then Michiru yelled in protest.'You are drunk Haruka.What happen with you?'

Haruka was face was read when she speak to her,Damn way are you hear now.I wanted to be alone.Not to see you at al.You are in love with someone else that bastard Naru.'

Michiru was staring to cry and wanting to slam Haruka on her face.She opened the door from the bathroom and with the glass of win in the other hand and pour the win in the toilet.Then she come back in the room she taking Haruka by the hand .,Go to sleep will take tomorow in the morning and I am not in love with Sayu''

''What you told me that you love him''

''I lie to you and drink the coffee now''

''But I want sugar''

Go to sleep now.I go back to my room.Next minute I heard the shower.

Haruka go back to her room.

,_ I don´t remember exactly, but i think it was when some friends came to my _

_home before a party´s single. We were very drunk and did a big scandal in my apartment . I remember that was too late and the neighbors were sleeping. _

_We put music, talking about many things, laugh loud. That night, we received some calls from the watchman asking us for silent, but we don't paid _

_attention, and even the police have to came in. Finally, they cut electricity, _

_but it was worse, because we started to speak louder, and sing whatever _

_thing, even i broke a window's glass with my hand._

_Next day, after all i had a big shame with everyone and i felt worse than _

_animal. I had to make apologizes to everybody, bought a glass and_

_clean-up my disaster._

_Really, this experience was very bad to me and since that night i promise _

_to me don´t drink out my sense_."Then I writing a poem to Michiru.

**The Impossible Dream **

_To dream the impossible dream,_

_The fight the unbeatable enemy of my dream,_

_To bear with unbearable life._

_To run where the brave dare not go._

_To right the in right-able wrong_

_To love the unchaste from afar_

_To try when your arms are too weary_

_To reach the unreachable star_

_this is my ,quest , my heart._

_To follow that star_

_No matter how hopeless_

_No matter how far,_

_To fight for the right_

_Without wasting or pause_

_To be willing to aid and to help._

_For that heavenly cause_

_And I know if I only be true_

_To this glorious life._

_That my heart will be peaceful and calm._

_When I'm laid to my rest,_

_And the world will be better for this_

_That one man , scorned and covered with scars,_

_Still strove with last ounce of courage_

_TO FIGHT THE UNBEATABLE ENEMY,_

_To reach the UNREADABLE STAR_

--

this is my first writing.I Will countinue with another chapter and sorry for grammar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Confessions under the Moon**_

Finally they were in house. Home, candy home. It had been a very complete day. They had found the Talismans and its mission had been reduced to look for the Mesías that had to use the Grail, appeared thanks to the conjunction of the three Talismans.

On the other hand, Haruka and Michiru had known Setsuna, Guerrero Pluto, their better friend during the Millennium of Silver… although they only had vague memories of it.

Now they were in the balcony of the apartment of Haruka and Michiru, taking tea and contemplating to the lights of the streets, breathing the enchantment of the city and giving a rest to the mistreated body.

"_By where we began the search of the Mesías" it asked to _Michiru, supporting the back in the railing of the balcony.

"Tomorrow morning I will leave early to look for information. I have a vague idea of by where there is to begin, but see you tomorrow will not be safe." Setsuna responded.

"What pain that SAILOR Moon was not the Mesías. For a moment, when it took the Grial, it seemed to me that it was the rescuer of the world." Haruka sighed, watching at the horizon.

"But it is not the Mesías" said Setsuna watching to the Moon, discharge, clear and full, in all their splendor. "But now she is not worth the pain to worry about that. Dáos you a rest tomorrow. You go to take a walk, to visit the city… I do not know, tomáos the free day, that needs to you. I to the Mugen Gakuen will continue with the search of that secret room and at the time of dinner we will see ourselves and I will tell you what so has gone to me. What seems to you"

"it seems to me wonderful. I have all the sore body" complained Michiru.

"In agreement." Haruka without separating the view whispered from the neon lights that shone as earthly stars.

Setsuna finished its tea cup.

"Good, then I am going away to sleep already, if it does not matter to you".

Michiru smiled to him, agreeing. Haruka occurred average return it watched and it seriously.

"I am glad of tender with us, Setsuna. Almost non memory how it was the Millennium of Silver, but… somehow, I feel that, now we are the three meetings, everything is going to go well."

Setsuna smiled slightly and it good night wished two them.

Michiru left its tea cup on the table and removed its Talisman, the Deep Aqua Mirror, a small mirror of carved hand of exquisite form.

"I did not think that this simple object had as much importance, you know? I thought that the Talismans would be imposing objects but now I watch the mirror I see and it so normal, so inoffensive…"

"Nevertheless you do not underestimate its power" Haruka approached her and also he left his cup on the table. He slightly caressed the edge of the mirror. "He has cost to obtain them much to Us."

"It give account you of which, without Setsuna, we would not have been able to fulfill our mission" the view of the Talisman whispered Michiru rising and depositing it on Haruka.

"Yes." it was the brief answer.

Michiru kept the mirror and it went to the railing of the balcony, watching towards the Moon.

"Perdóname".

"What"

"I broke our promise", Michiru continued watching the Moon. "but I could not support it, Eudial went to DEY and I… I…"

Haruka put the hands on its shoulders. Michiru bent the head and sighed.

"It does not pass anything, in the end everything left well."

"I failed to You" whispered Michiru.

A tear fell on the railing, and soon another one. Haruka went the hand through the hair, a gesture that used to often do, sometimes by coquetería, others by nervousness.

"I did not fulfill our oath either."

Now it was Michiru that felt confused. He raised the head and he watched the eyes to Haruka, that smiled sadly.

"When it appeared your Talisman I took the weapon of Eudial and I went off, leaving the task of finding the third party to Sailo Moon."

Michiru remained without words. Haruka had needed the pact? Why? If it always put in front the mission to the motociclismo, to the studies… to her.

One lay down to laugh slightly.

"So after all you are a romantic one hardened, eh"

Haruka smiled to him affectionately.

"You doubted it"

Michiru denied with the head and it gave a kiss him in the cheek. It surrounded it to Haruka with the arms it attracted and it towards her. "You were always arranged to sacrifice it everything by the mission. It did not know that at the crucial moment you were going to leave it everything by…"

"… by you" it concluded Haruka interrupting it. One lay down to laugh, to its grief. "Because yes, it watches after where I did, it. At the culminating moment, when I saw you fall and to give the life by me I felt that no longer the mission had sense. Michiru, nothing has sense if I cannot share it with you."

"Haruka…"

They were kissed on silence. It was the first kiss that occurred after the discovery of the Talismans. The chill by the back, the weight in the chest, the irritation in the eyes… just as the first time. Prisoners remained, watching at the horizon in silence. It broke it to Haruka.

"There were Cupids…" it whispered.

"What"

"Cupids… you did not pay attention? In the plates that shot to us, in that one corridor of the Marine Cathedral there were carved Cupids… what coincidence." Haruka whispered caressing the tufts aquamarine of loved his. "It had not given account me."

"When Eudial had to me catched and you of untied of those thorns Cupid shot to you his you shoot with an arrow poisoned… bah, déjalo, does not have importance."

Michiru raised the view, funny.

"What you mean, that the love was the one who almost ends us" it asked fleetingly touching the cheek to him. "I do not know it… has been an image that has come to me at the top now… I do not know."

Haruka remained been silent. It took the hand of Michiru.

"I want to You, Michiru." The hair young person aquamarine raised the head, surprised. The heart began to bark without control. "I already know that you I have not said the sufficient thing to it but you know that it is certain. Today, when… when I was on the verge of losing I had the certainty that without you I am not nothing. From now on we will go always together… if one falls, the two we will fall. If one wins, the two we will win. I am not arranged to…"

It pillaged it to the kiss by sorpesa. It saw tears showing of the eyes of Michiru and closed theirs to let itself take by the force of the hug of Michiru, by the urgency of the kiss.

When it returned to be on the aware was with the blue intensity of half of its own soul, it slightly saw sonrojadas cheeks and a smile of angel.

"Fodder not to return to dejarte." Michiru whispered. "Not now that there am shortage that the destiny can be something wonderful. I will be with you until the death."

"The death is not sufficiently strong like separating to us."

They embraced under the light of the moon and a slight breeze rose to give them good night.

"It begins to refresh and it is behind schedule. We would have to go to us to sleep." it suggested Michiru, going to the door of the balcony.

"Oh, you are going to leave me single so soon" Haruka complained pretending to feel like victim.

"And who said that it is going to go to me to sleep single" it responded tending the hand to him.

Haruka lay down to laugh and accepted the offer. It passed the arm through the waist of Michiru and felt the aquamarine head supported in his shoulder. A sweet marine breath crossed its ear and a light bite in the ear left the rest him of the message.

"I also want to you, Haruka".

The Guerrero of the Wind smiled for himself. It had found a Rep it at heart of the sea and nobody was going to from now on separate it from her.


	3. Chapter 3

i don't own sailor moon

by harucino

* * *

**After the storm**

Music was a form to escape itself, just as the races. Now it needed to even escape itself of the sadness that was being accumulated in its interior and the piano was the best form to express it.

Their hands danced of subtle form over irony and took smooth notes that were combined forming a romantic melody, too sad for an in love person. Yes, it was in love and although it had cost to admit to him liked it the idea to so feel like ligature to another person. A month ago still that knew Michiru but it did not notice that without her it needed the air. And since Uranus decided to become a Sailor everything had gone too fast. It had fallen in the greater trap of all. She, who was customary to the loneliness and she considered like a an equal one now was victim of his own heart.

Why a pair of words these out of place ones could now cause that it felt so badly? After all it had done what considered correct. It had moved away to Michiru of his heart. Perhaps one was becoming a slave of his own feelings?

It was scared. If it were let take by the heart his mission a day could fail. Partly it was by that fear to the failure reason why it had generated the discussion. It was so easy to play the jealousy… and to her one occurred him so well to deceive the others that the temptation was too much hard sometimes and today it had gone of the ray.

The piano had become its confessor, in its ally… but the music that only dismissed obtained that it felt worse. It could not stop thinking about the discussion that she herself had caused because she was scared to let itself take by his heart and its instinct.

It stopped touching and it walked until the window, throwing to a side lace curtain, semitransparent.

It had already stopped raining. The sky had cried during hours that one day but it seemed that already it had calmed. Heavy clouds walked envelope she and they showed the damage to him that could cause, easily that they could destroy it everything to its step… just as she, who almost without realizing, had made damage to the person who wanted more in this world. Shining sun rays filtered between the dense cloud covering of brave form, dared. It smiled admired and it open up the window.

A fresh of evening breeze the wine to greet of form playful and she was let take by the marine fragrance that dismissed, by the familiar sensuality that transported. Big wave shook to a sadness giving back it strongly to him the melancholy that the wind had been able to take during seconds.

It could not forget the damage that it had caused to her to Michiru without at the outset wanting, conscious that it was the unique form to move away it of her later, the hard words, the sharp glances and slam final… just as in a bad film of series B.

It had to go to her and to request pardon to him? It had to make case to his heart that shouted to him it did that it or to his brain, that advised to him that it was distanced now that had made damage to Michiru?

It walked doubtfully towards the door and it rotated apple. It had the low view and when open up the door recognized a pair of shoes in front of her. It raised the view and it hurt the heart to him: Beautiful, radiating fascinating Michiru… even with that one sad and guarded glance. It had cried and Haruka was cursed for that reason.

Pardon begged internamente but his mouth it did not leave not one word. One was not the false pride that it prevented him to apologise but of the defeat sensation that it would obtain if it succumbed to his feelings.

"You do not think that we must speak" it sounded the voice of Michiru extinguished, sad, perhaps disappointed.

He was terrible. If it made the peace with her it would return to feel the dichotomy of the love: infinite joy and acute pain. It was worth the pain to feel that one overflowing joy by to have found a soul so seemed to hers in exchange for feeling the fear rampant to lose it in the battle when their feelings by her were too strong? It had to finish falling in love absolutely or moving away of Michiru completely now that had the opportunity to do it? Heart or reason?

"I believe that already there are this whole to us" murmured in a vain attempt to maintain the glance fixed in Michiru… was too much for her, it did not hold to see as much pain in the blue eyes of the girl.

The hair aquamarine of Michiru shook slightly when this one lowered the head, grieved. Haruka was useful to happen through its side and to leave the room.

"I do not create it" sounded to his backs.

He turned himself and one was with the frank glance of Michiru, the wrath of the sea and the force of the waves striking it in the jaw, challenging it to being sincere with the two. He breathed deep and he returned to enter, sitting down in front of the piano. Michiru entered after her and smoothly closed the door after them.

"You do not play with me, Haruka" murmured Michiru walking slowly towards her. "If you think that facade of hard is going to make an impression to me you are mistaken."

Haruka raised the head it watched and it at the eyes. It was seeing fire in its marine eyes? Michiru was right in front of her, challenging it with the glance, demanding to him an explanation.

"I am going to continue fighting your side, Michiru" said studying its words, measuring accurately millimetre the weapon with which it was going to strike the grace blow to him. Emotionally, it could not league together to Michiru and Michiru could not feel the smaller attachment by her. "But nothing else that. There will never be something between us".

The hair young person aquamarine fitted the blow well. He smiled of ironic form and one squat in front of Haruka, supporting the arms in the knees of the young blond.

"I do not create to you, you are not so good hiding your feelings" smiled almost with confidence.

"It did not seem yesterday you, when it dresses to me flirt in the employee of the clothes store" motherfucker Haruka.

"Touché… but I have reflected envelope it and I am convinced you made that it to move away to me of you" murmured Michiru inclining the head and raising the view, trying to directly watch at Haruka the eyes. "Your eyes say to me that I am in the certain thing".

Haruka felt another one prick in the damn chest… is…

It was put still on, it had to give the back him to Michiru and to regain the control of his emotions, of the situation generally.

"It cannot be, Michiru, it do not give account you" the forehead in the window whispered Haruka supporting, closing the eyes with force during seconds.

"So I was right…" Michiru murmured and Haruka believed to perceive lightening in its voice. It heard his steps approaching her and swallowed saliva, noticing that the knot in the mouth of the stomach became increasing. "Of what you are scared"

to lose it in the battle without the opportunity of to him to have confessed loved that it, of the possibility of losing it if they went to the Mugen Gakuen and faced the evil, of not receiving so much as been it had arranged to give, to receive more than never it would have gotten to dream and power not to be able to correspond to Michiru as it were deserved, to expose themselves and to leave damaged, of…

"Don't mention it".

It sounded a giggle after her and its spirit finished lowering in mincemeat.

"You are scared of me, then? To you I put nervous" it sounded the whispering voice of Michiru around its ear of joking and sweet form. "One is that"

"I have fallen in love with you…" almost a whisper, a murmur of words that left the heart directly, the brain was lost the battle.

Silence.

Silence.

Haruka only listened to barking of its own heart rampant, sent to a crazy race that was not safe of being able to win.

"The love drives to you to remain with the person whom mistresses, not to move away it of your side to the smaller opportunity".

"I did not want to do it…" he was defeated.

"You did not want in love or you did not want remove of me"

It was a question or an accusation? It was turned and one was with the breath of Michiru, with its celestial face to centimeters of his.

"The two things… I suppose." It answered going the hand through the hair, nervous and uncomfortable.

Michiru lay down to laugh and passed the hand through the cheek of Haruka of almost maternal, tender and sweet, affectionate form, subtly sensual.

"You always play filter with the girls with whom you are yesterday but to not seemed me a game" said to Michiru separating an rebellious tuft from fringe. of the forehead of the young blond. "You knew that it was going to me to affect? ".

Haruka shrank of shoulders.

"I do not want that you make damage" sounded its voice to me, debilitated by the suffering. "I want that you move away of me before it is too much behind schedule".

Michiru passed the arms around the neck of Haruka and smiled.

"I am noticing the beats of your heart… you have sudden flight." It murmured laughing smoothly. It fixedly watched it at the eyes. "I want to You."

The two words sounded in the mind of Haruka drowning all opening of reason and a slow kiss in the lips stopped the wild beats of its heart.

"And if it passes something to you in the combat against dimone" Haruka whispered embracing it with force.

Michiru separated of her and it made raise to the head with a hand, strengthening his hug him with the other.

"You will finish the mission by me" sounded the cold answer.

Michiru perfectly represented the duality of the sea: cold and heat, softness and cruelty.

"I will die with you".

Michiru breathed deep and left tears them that tried to contain in vain lowered by their cheeks.

"You will not do it. If one of us falls during a combat the other it will follow single and reunite the three Talismans… by the good of the world." It sounded its voice surely. promise my that you will follow ahead if I fall".

Haruka kept silence and denied with the head watching it to the eyes.

"I cannot…"

"Haruka."

"In agreement I promise… it."

What irony… the soldier had fallen folded in the first combat. The heart had won to the brain, the feelings to the reason… what defeats.

Or it was a victory?

Who knows…

AIM?

**the end**


	4. Chapter 4

Love by the sea

**by hayucino**

The sea, the waves, the saltpeter that was mixed with the breeze that vague of ghostly form by the immense ocean.

Today I have seen how the sun blesses with its light and heat the waves, I have seen how those sparks yaw the eye to me from the distance, I have seen how the sea urges to me to approach me him, how it advances until the horizon and it is lost in the distance. And I have let myself seduce by him. How not to do it?

Desire to be with him is as strong as the one that I feel of having the side when you are far from me. It is as strong as nostalgia that I feel when I listen to a violin melody, when I contemplate a picture of dolphins, when stroll the view by the room and I do not find you.

I know that you will always return… it beams, sooner or later… but in spite of everything I cannot avoid that my heart shrinks of fear when thinking that a day you can decide to follow the wake of the sea and to leave luck me, single and lost. If that happened, I do not know if it could die of love.

Because, although it costs to me to confess it and it does not say it with the frequency with you say which it you… I want to you.

I know that you are like the waves of the sea, advance and you back down, you come and you go, you play with my heart time and time again and you end up obtaining that it thinks that I am the most insignificant being of the planet.

How not to feel it when you eclipse all person, animal, vegetable or thing?

Your light is stronger than the moon reflected on calm waters nocturnal, more intense than the golden reflections that blind to me in the morning when I watch the waves, purer than the irises that let themselves rock by the wind when it grows dark. How many years it does that I know you, my beautiful siren?

And nevertheless… what little I know of how mysterious you… you continue seeming when you laugh or you cry, when you smile or you get upset… when you surround my waist with the arms or you kiss to me…

You are dark and fries like the depth of the warm sea… and sensual as the finest chorale… and still being the same personification of the ocean, this one I stay yourself short to your side, need you the words to describe to somebody like you.

I watch and profit not to discern to you what could enchant to me until the point to have the certainty that without you he would not be able to live. To live… what would be the life without you, when, still without being side, I feel to you with me?

It is your fragrance the one that it bewitches to me, your essence the one that dims to me, your voice the one that makes me drive crazy. And to you it would continue loving crazy although a day you would reject to me and you would be yourself.

It already is behind schedule for giving average return, you have secured my greater treasure, crossing that barrier and to arrive until most intimate from my being. You could leave a day me… but you would take to my heart and my life with you.

Nobody knows that I take, hidden in a pocket of my shirt, a photo yours. Not even know you it, and that you know me better than I myself I know myself. Or at least, you boast of that… with that indefinable enchantment yours, with those magical and seductive eyes, that navy blue that take to you like the waves of the ocean, that drag until an eddy to you which I am incapable - it I have always been to leave.

Why it will be that, when I even watch the sky, ample and blue, I do not stop finding parallelisms with the sea?

The clouds are waves, the sun -the sun, or also is a reflection? - it shines with force, the tililantes stars, the immensity cyan, navy, turkish… that ample range of colors that, to fin do you in the beach, you see whether sights upwards as downwards.

I like to knock down me on the sand and to leave the smooth rumor of the waves sings to sleep like a a girl, like the girl who left to me already so many years ago. I watch the sky and I feel that my heart is lighter, than jumps of my chest and it is united to the dance of clouds. Only you have obtained who I am able to live every second on my life as if outside the last one. And for that reason I thank to you, love mine, by empeñarte which it entered your life, for being hard and constant and leave not to win by my stupid fits.

I know that in this so sunny day, so shining and harmonious, I cannot express with words which I feel, I know that this indefinable emotion that it obstructs to me will follow tomorrow with me… already long ago who does company to me… I know that you read my mind as if she was speaking aloud and I know that when we see your glance she will smile with Picador, knowing perfectly what madnesses I have today been thinking. I know that you will never find the paper on which I have written all these crazy thoughts without order and sense… I will be in charge to destroy the test of the crime. You reirías of me you found if it you read and it?

Perhaps he is this most similar to a love letter that I have written in all my life… and not even you are going to read it… perhaps but it is not necessary either. I am going to burn this paper and I will undo of the tests that give faith of the weakness that you cause to me. I want to you… I want to you… is easier to write the one than to say it… it is easier to think the one than to write it… it is so easy to imagine it and so difficult to express it… And now I go away, me have entered sudden desire to go to the beach.

Yours eternally,

**by harucino**


	5. 5Oda to the wind

Oda to the wind

by harucino

The sea… that level, deceptively safe surface and signs.

When she was young I dreamed about a placid life in a white house in the coast. The acute song of the gulls and the marine saltpeter would fill the magic house. I would leave to take a walk barefoot by the beach, allowing that the waves of the sea wet my ankles and, perhaps, the back stitch of the skirt. He would bend to me to gather a marine shell of the sand and he would take it to the ear, with the hope from which, when closing the eyes, the sea came and it would embrace to me, taking to me with him.

But you did not allow it… and, after knowing you, I would not have allowed who that one old dream brought about by a solitary and tortured heart would have become reality.

You drew my attention the first time that I went to see a athletics race. Very over the average, your speed, your height, your firm and slim legs made me determine to you… eras to me a Rep it in the middle of the sea. A Rep it for me.

When Elza Gray presented/displayed to us they were your voice and your eyes which surprised to me more. The ambiguity in your attitude and your actions always has reigned your life but you cannot deceive to me. You can seem a man, you can speak like so, perhaps also you have the force and the value of one… but never you could deceive to me.

Your sensitivity and softness expose to you. Although you have thought the opposite about many occasions you have a pure heart, you have always had it and your valiant actions, noble and, are proof of it. I never would have given myself to whom she did not act of that way.

I have always felt well with the company of the wind. From my more tender childhood your element has protected to me and care, is mimado to me of special form, has given the sensation me of freedom that I needed in house, with my life of porcelain wrist. Could be you, who you still took care of to me without knowing me?

Now more than ever, I believe in the destiny.

I am convinced that in a previous life we were together, cannot be of another way. My true I was born when I knew you.

I know that you want to me, I know that it outcries abiertamente when you are sure that nobody hears to you, of which nobody knows that your weakness I am. Why you do not say it to me? You are scared to me? I am not scared to you. I am not scared to feel what I feel when I intuit to you, when I see you or I touch to you… It would be scared to you if you changed, if no longer you were able to surprise to me.

That would mean the end of the magic that unites to us, of the fire that burns to us when we were against in front.

Right now you are sitting in front of the piano, touching a slow and sad song… it is a reflection than it feels your heart at this moment? There is something causes sorrow so much to you and I have not perceived it? I do not want that you suffer… you do not deserve it.

He is peculiar that, when I observe to you at great length, you seem so other people's to my thoughts. Sometimes you seem to be able to read my mind nevertheless I know perfectly that neither you nor I have such powers so she comforts the idea to me to think that right now you do not know that you are the center of my thoughts… since it you have been so many and so many times since I know you.

I walk slowly towards you, step the arms by neck envolviéndote in a smooth hug, murmur in your ear that headdresses and I let continue touching to you very well, walking towards the door of the room. I have not been able to see your answer, since I am giving the back you but I have thought to perceive that you smiled and the tone of the melody that headdresses now is gladder than before. How it can be possible that only three words can change your state of spirit of so concrete form?

I disappear of the room but I remain in the corridor, listening how you continue perfecting your style with the piano. I will leave the wind is appeased before returning to direct to me, I will be the sea in backward movement, the low tide that will go again when you decide to leave the shell that protects your emotions. You are not scared to confess me what you feel because perhaps you take a surprise to the knowledge that I feel the same exactly. I want to you, Haruka Ten'ou. More than ever I have loved no other being, more than ever I have loved the same sea. I suppose that only you need a little more time, acostumbrarte to your feelings. For that reason I retire to me. So long, my wild marine breeze.


	6. Chapter 6

i don't own Sailor MOON

**Kaze nor naritai **_(I want to be the wind)_

The clouds are crying, I suppose that I feel just as. The autumn has received to us with the melancholy that resuming the languid leaves of the trees, the sadness of the first drops of rain, the scent to wet earth. It is at night and I am single, sitting next to the window, remembering the past. A ray illuminates the dormitory.

In the bed I see Michiru, sleeping, or perhaps pretending it. Sometimes, when it notices worried to me, it pretends to sleep not to bother to me and I thank for it infinitely. The wind begins to play with my hair. No longer I know him like before. No longer I speak with him, no longer I feel its presence; now to only it entangles the hair me. Setsuna has said to us that this sensation of emptiness is normal after having lost our powers. I ask myself if always I am going to have to live with the hollow that has been created in my soul.

I know that to Michiru it passes the same to him. When one submerges in the ocean the waves do not surround it of loving form, they do not coquette with her, waking up in my jealousy that never I aspired to feel. The marine shells no longer whisper to him secret bottomless that only she can include/understand. No longer one with the water feels and their eyes no longer transmit the disturbing shock of the waves against rocks. I watch when it no longer I see dangerous Neptune but sweet Michiru. I wonder myself what it in my now will see. If it began to be interested in my because it had a feeling that I was Uranus… now that no longer I am it… what I can have it interests to him?

Baka, she began to be interested in you before knowledge that Guerrero eras Uranus. I suppose that I do not have anything to fear.

Suspiro

Still it continues raining. I ask myself if it will stop doing it sometimes. The clouds do not let see the moon to me. I feel a noise behind my and I see that Michiru moves in the bed. Will feel as single as I? The two we know very well what is the solitude. We had it to suffer during the Millennium of Silver, in our previous life, until the death. To live single. To die single. I do not want to return to never happen for that reason I want more, nor either that it must return to do it. The possessive wrath is appropriated my when thinking about the possibility of living remote on her. But now already I feel very far, infinitely far. Our minds no longer share that bond that made jump tipsy when we touched ourselves. I want it, yes, and it wants to me, of that I am safe… but… our elements have stopped communicating to each other. The sea and the sky have separated from the horizon, the unique point in which can be touched. Setsuna insists on which it is normal, that we will already be accustomed. He assures that all the humans live thus but I cannot see how the world in whom I believed and in undoes which I wanted to live. I WAS a Sailor Senshi. Was Uranus, protected by the wind, originating of the Outer Solar System. I WAS I blow. Now… What I am now?

Only Ten'ou Haruka, a girl who lives under the form of that running lady's man of Formula 1, that arrogant winner. But I was that one boy before waking up like Sailor, remembering what was the battle, before feeling palpitations and a knot in the mouth of the stomach whenever I watch even. Now no longer I can return to be that one fanfarrón, after not to have savored the supernatural wind speed, of to me to have felt complete.

I listen to a small weeping in the room of alongside: Hotaru, Hime-chan. The daughter with whom we have been Setsuna, Michiru and I. When fodder in her I am shamed to think that my life is miserable. She yes whom it has had to support the death torture to live to destroy and to die to return to be born. Now it lives under the form of a baby of hardly months. I watch when it I see in her an adorable girl of great and tier dark eyes and face to us juguetón and feel that my heart gets rid of an overwhelming weight.

Under the light of another ray I see the tenuous brilliance of the silver that covers the ring that shines the finger to annul of my right hand. Many, when seeing us Michiru and taking a walk by the street, say that we are married. They are confused. Michiru and I have a relation that goes much more there of the marriage and did not need a ring to demonstrate it. The jewel formalizes a pact more serious than any other drawing up with blood.

One is the symbol of our promise, the one of Setsuna, Michiru and mine, to raise to Hotaru so that it fulfills his destiny. Although I take also it because for my it symbolizes the degree of union that I share not only with Michiru, but with Setsuna, our companion, our friend.

Michiru is gotten up in the bed and it watches to me. No longer I can read its eyes like before, I feel that something withdraws in my chest.

"Hotaru is crying", whispers.

One rises and one is going away to the kitchen to prepare a baby's bottle for the girl. I smile involuntarily. Michiru-it sucks has assumed its roll perfectly. According to Setsuna and she, Haruka-chan does not do anything either badly. I suppose that he is pleasant to feel useful after losing our powers.

I approach the room of Hotaru and listen to a tuneful voice. Setsuna has gone ahead and maintains to us to the girl in arms; nana is singing him one. Michiru finishes arriving with the baby's bottle and the delivery at the ex-ones from the Time. Hime-chan stops crying immediately. Setsuna is smiling with a tenderness that never shows anybody. It could swear that our companion does all the possible one to enjoy these moments. She also is a woman destined to suffer by the destiny. Its mission consists of living single during all the eternity and velar because the spatial-temporal laws do not undergo any alteration. During the Millennium of Silver, in spite of our solitude, Michiru and I always was together, however, Setsuna…

Michiru approaches and surrounds my waist with the arms, supporting the head in my chest. I approach more and at that moment I feel that I return to feel completes, south wind how our hearts bark to the same rate. And then I include/understand that, in spite of not being the wind, I can continue being the happiest person of the world.

Without being able to avoid it, I raise to the chin and the kiss long to him. I separate of her and I return to feel the palpitations and the knot in the mouth of the stomach. Their eyes, by a second, return to be the sea in which so to taste I have felt always, shine with fire although the rest of its face is a mask of funny perplexity.

"And that to what it has come" it asks to me, laughing.

"It missed You to", I respond, I lead and it until the dormitory, leaving to Hotaru and Setsuna sharing one of the most intimate moments than they can have a mother and a daughter.


End file.
